


A Fairy Tail Hero

by C12



Category: Fairy Tail, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Lucy Heartfilia, But also not, He will be a type of Celestial Mage with a twist, I'm Sorry, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Not gonna lie their will be saddness, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Parental Lucy Heartfilia, She is actually a Spirit now Queen of all Spirits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 00:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C12/pseuds/C12
Summary: Izuku might have a Quirk, or he might not.Either way Inko is going to try her best to help him be a Hero!Izuku does in fact have a Quirk....He just wish he found out under different circumstances.Lucy was shocked to feel a tug of summoning, after all the keys were taken back to the stars with her death. She thought of not answering, but this feeling....She always did have a weakness for helping others.Aizawa was not amused in any of this, at all. Just....Why? He knew he was going to have more head aches when he saw the blonde woman poof out of existence he just didn't know how much.





	A Fairy Tail Hero

“Mom...c-can I still be a Hero?” Izuku rasped as tears fell from his eyes, and his throat felt like it closing off. 

Inko looked at her heartbroken son, and her own eyes started to tear up. She felt as if her heart was going to leap from her chest. The feeling of dread, and sorrow heavy in her stomach. She rushed to him and held him close as her tears started to fall as well.

“I’m sorry, Izuku! I’m so, so sorry!” She muttered as she held him tighter.

She felt him tense more, and a sob escaped his lips as he cried harder…..

  
  
  


Not even twenty minutes later Inko looked at her sleeping son. His face still streaked with tears. Guilt, and shame battled for dominance in her heart. She tucked Izuku in and carded her hand through is wild curls. With a sigh, she kissed him on the head and walked out of his room, closing the door to a crack.

She stood in the dark hallway wondering how all this had gone so  _ wrong _ .

Her son was supposed to have a wonderful quirk, and be the best Hero he could be, just like he always wanted….

But it seems fate had other plans for her boy.

She felt tears come one again and she swallowed down the anxiety she felt building up. With a deep breath in, and then out she started to the kitchen. A cup of tea would hopefully calm her.

As she put the kettle on the stove her mind wandered to the Doctors words from earlier in the day…

  
  
  


_ “He shouldn’t hope too much. Probably just give up honestly.” The man said with not an ounce of tact, or care. _

_ Inko saw her son tense up and take a sharp intake of breath his beloved toy slipping from his hands. _

_ Inko looked from her son to the Doctor, as she used her Quirk to pick up her son's toy, her other hand resting on his back, trying to reassure her son. _

_ “Wh-What do you mean?” She asked worried. _

_ The man hummed and turned to where the X-rays hanging, and pointed. _

_ “Well see here? He is missing the joint like most of the population.” _

_ Inko looked to the X-ray as well. _

_ “But your son hasn’t show any type of quirk at all. While it is extremely rare, someone without a joint can end up Quirkless. Which, I'm sorry to say, Izuku is just that Quirkless.” He explained not sounding sorry at all….. _

  
  


The scream of the kettle startled her out of her thoughts and she quickly fixed herself a cup of tea. Once she was seated her thoughts clouded her again.

What had she done? Her son needed reassurance, and support, and she crumbled like a piece of wet paper.

She took a shuddering breath.

How was she going to fix this? Her son was Quirkless, and his dream was out of his reach, all because of some stupid X-ray, and the word of a Doctor…..

Her grip on her cup as a small flame of anger lite in her. It wasn’t  _ FAIR _ ! He wasn’t even completely sure that Izuku didn’t have a Quirk. Maybe...Maybe he would just be a late bloomer, or maybe his Quirk needs curtain circumstances need to be met?

She tapped at her cups in thought, before standing and going to fetch her laptop. Once she was back at the table she started her search for anything that happened like this before.

After thirty minutes of fruitless searching she was quite fed up with this whole day. Just as she was about to exit out the browser, an article caught her eye.

Huh? Eraserhead? Isn’t that the Hero Izuku has been obsessing over lately almost as much as All Might?

She hesitated, but clicked the article. Once it loaded she was surprised.

It was a very short written interview of the hero. Inko read it over, and couldn’t help but giggled a little. All of Eraser’s answers were very short, and she could almost feel the irritation, and disdain dripping from every word.

But it was the last question that caught her attention.

_ I: “So the last question! You won't tell us your quirk, but is has been noticed that you seem to fight Quirkless, without the help of any quirk, and just your support item, your capture gear. Do you think that anyone can do what you do? Be a hero basically Quirkless?” _

_ E: Do I think anyone one can do this? No, I don’t . Honestly, I think more than half of the hero's out their today should turn their caps in. Why? Because none of them are logical enough, and they rely too much on their Quirks. If you take that away and they would be nothing. They would give up without a fight if that were to happen. A hero can’t give up, no matter how bad it looks. You MAKE it better. Hero woke isn’t fair, but neither is life. It Up to you to make it better. You said I’m basically Quirkless when I fight right? Well I think even a Quirkless persons could be a Hero, IF they had the right qualities, conviction, and heart. Also a brain, can’t forget that, that's the big part. Now I believe this is over, and I never have to do type of thing again… _

  
  


Inko sat back in her chair after she finished reading his little rant, and the tightness in her chest lessens a little.

It’s up to us, huh?

With a determined glint in her her green eyes she bookmarked the page, beaches she was sure Izuku would love to read this, and closed down the laptop.

She stood and downed her now cold tea, and headed to bed, she had work to do in the morning. After all and apology breakfast takes time.

As she drifted off to sleep her mind running with ways to help her little hero, become just that filled her head. She fell asleep with a smile.


End file.
